


Who owns my heart

by Naralyn94



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Canon, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Link is secretly in love with Rhett for years, M/M, Slow Burn, i can't write for shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Summary: Link has been having feelings for his bestie most of their lives, he's been able to hide it well, but what if one day the feelings just burst out?Starts with episode 75 of season 12 "What's my face""Are you attracted to me Rhett?"Dedicated to Evitierri on Instagram





	1. Are you attracted to me?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I'm too sleepy to read this after myself so apologies for any mistakes.  
> Also Bekkii if you're reading this please stop or I'll feel humiliated af.

"Say it."  
"Say what?"  
"You're attracted to me. You're attracted to who I really am."  
\-----

Over thirty years of friendship. More than ten years of Youtube videos filled with buffalo balls, awkward moments, high school nicknames and countless teasing of one another. Over the years there have been many sexual innuendos, mostly unintentional on both their parts, but both of them enjoyed the attention each of these moment got them. Except...for Link it was always more than just a joke.  
Alone in their dressing room Link's been staring at himself in the mirror for the past fifteen minutes, head bobbing from side to side to make his wig curls bounce. They've just finished filming an episode with Kandee Johnson as a host and Link has been transformed into Taylor Swift, with deep purple lipstick and face dabbed with pale foundation. The twelfth season has already been a wild ride; he wore a sexy taxidermy chain on his body, Rhett turned him into sushi roll, they even cuddled in matching blue onesies few days back. So why is it now that Rhett's little stutter made Link's chest hurt?

"I got the wipes." A female voice echoed behind him as the door opened and the girl walked in.  
"Thanks Ellie." Link reached back and without looking took a packet of makeup removing wipes out of Ellie's hand. He set the wig on the table and began to rub his face vigorously with the wipe, tired after interacting with people. She closed the door and left, leaving Link alone yet again.

  
'Sure he's not attracted to Me, but perhaps if I was a cute girl like Taylor...'

  
He sighed and rubbed his face some more, finally getting rid of the layers upon layers of makeup Kandee applied to his skin before giving his face a quick wash and disappearing from the office as fast as he could to avoid seeing Rhett anymore today. He drove home only to find it empty with a note that Christy wrote, stating she took the kids and Jade to his in-laws for the weekend, which for a strange reason made Link feel very relaxed. It was only him and his thoughts.

  
After a long scrubbing shower and some quick dinner consistent of PB eaten straight from the jar with SlimJims Link laid on the living room sofa with an old photo album, browsing the pictures of him and Rhett that even Christy never seen. It was photos of them mainly in high school and college years, complete with Link's most treasured photo of them snuggling side by side in a single bed at Link's grandmother's house. They were about fourteen years old, they went fishing at a nearby lake and came back tired with an incredible sunburn on their shoulders. They fell asleep back to back but grandma found them the next morning with arms and legs entangled and their faces dangerously close. Around that time Link noticed his feelings for Rhett went beyond friendship.

  
He didn't mind the photo. He loved it, but he could never admit that to Rhett. Link's feelings grew as well as the rumors that spread through their friendship circle about him and Rhett being 'more than just best friends'. Soon enough Link met Christy and hastily married her at the age of 22, desperately trying to convince himself and people around him that he loves her. Sure he loves her now, but back then...

  
Link sighed and flipped the page, only to find a photo of him and Rhett climbing a tree barefoot, their feet dirty and scratched raw. Rhett wasn't wearing a shirt and Link immediately noticed the little nick on Rhett's lower back that actually was Link's fault. He smacked Rhett with a branch.

  
Link absent-mindedly flipped the pages of photo album, reliving their memories with each photo with guilt rising in his gut. As he looked up to crack his neck Link's eyes set on the giant photo of his family decorating the wall. All of them, including himself were smiling at him, stirring up the guilty feelings more and more. 'Sure I love my wife and my kids more than my best friend.' he tried to convince himself as he flipped the album onto the last page, revealing a shirtless photo of Rhett.

  
It was from the season 4 when they both got waxed and took photos of each other doing silly bodybuilder poses. Neither one of them was particularly muscular but Link still secretly enjoyed flexing around. His eyes set on Rhett's collarbones and slowly slid down to ogle his chest and the naked bellybutton. Link had to place his hand over Rhett's face as it felt like his friend is judging him which made him feel guiltier than ever. He stared at the photo more and more until he could feel the familiar tightness in his boxers, causing him to flinch and uncover Rhett's face again. Those beautiful eyes staring at him, Rhett smiling...He pulled the photo out of the album and brought it closer to his face while his left hand slid underneath the covers and into his lap.

  
'My wife is out of town and the first thing I do is fap to my best friend's photo.' he thought to himself, but the guilt was suddenly gone. Link never really touched himself that much, there wasn't really a point in it since he had a wife, but right now he was desperate for a release. Eyes fixed on the photo his hand moved in the best ways possible, his fingers quickly bringing him to the climax, accompanied by a quiet groan of his best friend's name.

  
And the guilt came back.


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alcohol is bad, kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with this, I accidentally erased this chapter and had to rewrite the entire thing. Please leave comments and suggestions

"I've got a lot of pants on, or just a certain number of pants, and a certain number of gloves."

  
Link wasn't exactly listening.It's been over a week since his feelings towards Rhett got the worst of him and he used his best friend's photo as a masturbation material. Since that day it was incredibly hard for Link to keep an eye contact with Rhett for longer than few seconds, but it was easier when a guest was present on the show. Like Kunal for example. The game they played was Clothes off, and Link as usual was losing. He didn't mind, since by the end of the game he got to see Rhett with only tank top and shorts on, showing off his toned muscles.

"Man, what an episode, am I right?" Rhett chuckled, slouching on the couch in their private room. It was late and all the crew was gone, leaving him and Link alone with Kunal, who eventually after drinking few beers with them, had to leave too. Link absent-mindedly hummed as he was focused on scratching the label off of his beer bottle. There was this strange silence fallen over the room, not super uncomfortable but it was definitely making Rhett suspicious.

  
"What's with you? Usually when we drink your mouth won't stop talking, and now you're quiet like church mouse. Are you alright?" he asked, alcohol making his words flow a little slower.

  
Link nodded. Apparently that wasn't enough for Rhett as he put his now empty bottle on the table and faced his best friend properly, hand patting his shoulder. He took the bottle out of Link's hands and carefully picket a sticky piece of the label from underneath Link's fingernail.

  
"Talk to me brother."

  
Link chuckled, finally looking up, only to see Rhett's face closer than he expected. "I'm okay. Everything's fine."

  
"Oh don't bullshit me!" snapped Rhett. "I've known you for years and I can tell when something's upsetting you. These past few days you're avoiding me as much as you can, you won't even look me in the eye properly. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

  
Link sighed as his eyes looked down again and he shook his head. It was only a split second before Rhett pulled him into a hug, arm wrapped around Link's waist and the other slowly stroking his friend's nape.

  
"Talk to me." his voice got softer.

  
Link's arms hesitantly and very slowly wrapped around Rhett's torso. As always Rhett's body temperature was higher than that of a normal person, but Link always found it comforting, just like in this moment. They hugged for quite a few long minutes before Rhett noticed something wet on his neck. "I swear to god if you're drooling at me-" he muttered, his words interrupted with a quiet sob.

  
"I love you."

  
Rhett frowned, confused as hell. They told this to each other through times, but it never made either one of them cry. "Yeah man I love you too you kno-"

  
"No. No." Link pulled away, tear dripping down his face.

  
"Hey, don't cry." Rhett whispered as he took off Link's glasses and wiped the tear with the back of his hand. Just as he was about to pull his hand away Link grabbed it, pressing it against his cheek. He knew alcohol always gave him a loose tongue and he often said thing that shouldn't ever be said, but it was now or never.  
"Don't. Don't stop." he said. Rhett continued cupping Link's cheek, his thumb softly wiping away any remains of tears that stained his friend's skin. Link leaned closer, his hands clasped behind Rhett's neck so the taller man couldn't pull away. Not many people knew this but Link was actually stronger than Rhett, making it quite easy for him to hold Rhett in this still position long enough for him to climb directly onto his lap, straddling him.

  
"Hey hey hey, what are you-"

  
Rhett's words were shushed by Link's lips that now connected with his in a hasty kiss. He felt Link's lips trembling against his, a wet drop fallen off of Link's lashes and seeped into his facial hair and Rhett opened his mouth a little again to a protest. Link too it as an invitation though and he slowly entered his friend's mouth with tongue. Rhett instinctively closed his eyes, 'I mean that's what you do during kissing, right?' and to Link's surprise, he stopped resisting. He returned the kiss, first softly, then more passionately, taking breath straight out of Link's lungs. His hands once again found their way into Link's hair and he gently massaged the spot behind Link's left ear where he knew one of Link's erogenous zones to be. They knew each other for decades, of course they told each other these stupid things.

  
Link shuddered against him, letting out a dry sniffle and a gasp when that place was touched, his body foolishly heating up as he reacted to it. His fingers found their way into Rhett's beard and he scratched his chin, making Rhett make a sound as well. It was only when Link started lightly grinding against his thigh that Rhett pulled away, tightly gripping Link's hips to stop him.

  
"What. Is. Happening." he spit out every word. Link's hands reached towards his own collar and Rhett watched as his friend unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers. Only when the shirt slipped off of Link's shoulders Rhett noticed fading bitemarks all over his chest, the darkest one around Link's nipple. He knew Chrissy wouldn't do this.

  
"Who-?"

  
"It doesn't matter."

  
"But-"

  
"Please touch me." Link whispered. He guided Rhett's hand towards the centre of his chest, but instead of a gentle touch Rhett took this as his chance to push Link away. The man fell on the couch back first, his head narrowly missing corner of the table. Unfortunately for Rhett one of Link's hands tugged onto his tshirt and he was dragged down too, their faces almost smashing into each other.

  
There was only one person in the office that openly admitted having the hots for Link, and Rhett knew immediately. It clicked in his brain and he suddenly felt a disgusting heaviness in his gut.

  
"Alex."


End file.
